


Bienvenida a la Ciudad del Nado

by Mochasempai



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochasempai/pseuds/Mochasempai
Summary: Alguna vez Nami conoció a un arponero de Aguasturbias, aunque no se conocieron de la mejor manera ambos se encariñaron mucho. Lamentablemente para ellos Nami tenía un deber para con su pueblo, los Marai eran su prioridad. Pero se prometieron volverse a ver cuando todo acabará.Han pasado dos años desde entonces, Nami ha cumplido con su misión y ha regresado a Aguasturbias por su promesa, pero descubrirá que muchas cosas han cambiado.
Relationships: Nami/Pyke (League of Legends)
Kudos: 6





	Bienvenida a la Ciudad del Nado

No recordaba cuánto tiempo había pasado... ¿Dos años?, Pero sí podía recordar la última vez que se vieron y se juraron que volverían a los brazos del otro. Allí estaba ella cumpliendo su promesa, entre la desolación de la ciudad portuaria buscando al amor de su vida -"te prometo que me quedaré"- tales fueron sus palabras y ella sabía qué él no era un mentiroso, al contrario, siempre le había sido honesto en todo.  
Pero entonces... ¿Dónde estaba? El muelle ofrecía una vista hermosa del creciente mar, se sentó en la punta y observó pacientemente ¿De dónde podría aparecer? Las memorias hicieron acto de presencia y no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima.

***  
"Cuándo todo ésto acabe volveré por ti, me quedaré contigo... Nunca más estaremos sólos"

"Y yo te esperaré"

Le dedicó una última mirada y sintió como el mar comenzaba a arrastrarla lejos de la orilla.

***

Volver... Ese había sido su mayor deseo. Pero la vida no había sido justa con ella, tenía una misión que cumplir y por mucho que hubiera querido desistir del cargo, era imposible.

Pero ya no existía misión alguna más que regresar. ¿Que habría sido de él durante esos años? Quizá había conocido a alguien más... Era una posibilidad. O a lo mejor se le había olvidado, además, nunca encontró la manera de comunicarse... Las sirenas no escriben cartas después de todo. Pero ella esperaba que estuviese ahí, él trabajaba en los muelles del matadero y a aquéllas horas debería estar saliendo ¿No?, El olor a pescado podrido y sangre arruinaban el ambiente pero era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada.

Entonces escuchó...  
Un grito. 

Luego un golpe, breve, y seguido de eso oyó el chapoteo del agua... Algo cayendo.

La calma se había esfumado, sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza en su pecho, estaba asustada ¿Que había sido eso? Miró en dirección al ruido, un poco más lejos del muelle entre algunos árboles cerca de la orilla. Nami se zambulló en las negras aguas y nado en esa dirección, el temor se había transformado en una peligrosa curiosidad, pero ningún humano podría ser capaz de dañarla. 

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del lugar, iluminó las profundidades con el brillo de su baculo. Allí lo vió, al fondo entré las algas y arrecifes de coral, un hombre destripado y con la garganta abierta, estaba atado de los pies y las manos a una piedra... Muerto.  
Escuchó el ruido de las pisadas en la orilla, Nami se acercó cautelosamente a la superficie hasta poder ver que había del otro lado. 

Distinguió una figura alta justo frente a ella, mirándola. Estaba armado, un arpón, lo suficientemente grande y afilado para atravesar y desgarrar la piel de una serpiente marina. Recordó el filo punzante atravesando su piel, así se habían conocido alguna vez y la marca había quedado allí como un recordatorio eterno. Nami salió a la superficie, derrepente el agua se había vuelto más fría, se encontró con la mirada de aquél extraño.

Un par de ojos azul musgosos, el iris casi no podía distinguirse de la pupila, sólo si miraba con detenimiento. Sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, sintió la necesidad de salir huyendo de allí pero algo la detuvo. Aquél hombre le resultaba familiar, si tán sólo pudiera ver su rostro completo... Observó los tatuajes, la piel, las prendas, el arpón. Ese hombre no estaba vivo pero tampoco estaba muerto, ¿Qué se supone que era? Así permanecieron por un tiempo interminable mirándose fijamente, él también parecía confundido.

De pronto algo hizo click. Él se aproximó dando un paso, no parecía estar convencido de qué hacer, un paso más. Nami no se movió de su sitio, pero sujetó su baculo con fuerza, no debía bajar la guardia. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para apreciar el rostro del otro a detalle, Nami estiró su mano con desconfíanza...  
"un poco más" pensó.  
Cuando alcanzó a tocar su rostro retiró la bandana que cubría la mitad del mismo, él no se movió. El tiempo se congeló entre ellos, el mundo entero parecía haberse detenido.  
\- ¿Pyke? - las lágrimas desbordaron su rostro, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, sentía como si quisiera salirse de su pecho. ¿Que había pasado? ¡¿Quien le habia hecho esto?! Pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de preguntar, el mar la jalo hacia adentro.

La corriente de agua la trago como un torbellino, agitó su baculo en busca del control pero no obedeció. Iban demasiado rápido y demasiado profundo, cuanto más descendían todo se volvía más confuso, su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar del frío y la luz de la luna comenzaba a desaparecer.

Allí en la profundidad la luz podía significar una salvación... O un peligro. El baculo dejó de brillar por orden de la portadora, ya había estado antes en lo profundo... No dejaba de ser aterrador. Mucho más al fondo avisto la luz, brillantes como mil lunas, una ciudad de perlas y barcos destruidos, allí en el fondo lo vió, aguardando en la entrada, esperándola.

Nami recuperó la fuerza sobre su propio cuerpo, la presión del agua la forzó a respirar más de lo acostumbrado, cambió los pulmones por las branquias y se adapto a la densidad del lugar. Nadó hacía abajo, entre un abismo oscuro y aterrador, sentía cientos de ojos observarla en la distancia... O quizá muy cerca pero sin que ella se diera cuenta. La luz de la ciudad aumentaba a cada momento y con ella el deseo de llegar, le recordó a su hogar, el pueblo marai con sus perlas y caracoles... pero corrompido por la presencia humana. No había marai alguno allí, sólo peces y humanos fallecidos de Aguasturbias.  
Hombres ahogados, tripulaciones enteras que no respiraban bajo el agua. Nami comenzaba a inquietarse.

Pyke seguía esperándola en la entrada. Casi podía imaginarlo diciendo "bienvenida a casa" ¿entonces ella también estaría medio muerta o bastaba con ser una sirena para considerarlo su hogar? Se encontró a sí misma nadando con mas rapidez hacía abajo.

Cuando estuvo a tán sólo unos metros se detuvo, una parte de ella le decía que diera medía vuelta y huyera, la otra quería ir en brazos de su amor y no soltarlo jamás. Pero estaba de acuerdo en que ambas partes de ella querían saber que le había sucedido, ¿como era posible que en dos años hubiera cambiado tanto? Nami se acercó hasta volver a estar cara a cara con él.  
Pyke extendió su mano hacía ella.  
Nami la tomó con fuerza. Jamás volvería a soltarlo.

-"Bienvenida a la Ciudad del Nado".- Cariño.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado la historia xD, realmente es mi primer fanfic y lo publiqué hace unos meses en wattpad. Realmente me encanta el shipp de Pyke x Nami y creo que merece más reconocimiento (? Sé que no tiene fundamentos canon pero me encanta como sus personalidades contrastan, como las dos caras del mar. Pueden buscarme en wattpad como Mochadempai, gracias por votar :3


End file.
